


24 hours

by heart2heart



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Coming In Pants, Early in Canon, M/M, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart2heart/pseuds/heart2heart
Summary: Kyoji has a hard night working at the conbini.
Relationships: Takajou Kyouji/Watanabe Minori
Kudos: 10





	24 hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a reupload! an accident happened and well...my old account was deleted. but im back. hello. a few minor things were changed but it's more or less the same. sorry if the formatting sucks.

“So...how do you feel”

  
“I dunno...I feel kinda the same”

Minori giggled, it was clear he was at least still a little tipsy. 

They had just come back from the izakaya after finishing a long day at their respective part time jobs. Kyoji hadn’t drank too much, but at the same time it didn’t take much for him to start feeling it. Minori thought it would be a good way for him to loosen up a bit. He was always so tense. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Take off your clothes." Minori said to Kyoji, who was sitting in front of him. 

Kyoji hesitated, but was too intrigued to question it. 

He slowly unzipped his shirt and shyly looked to the side as he undid his pants. Minori leaned in and kissed Kyoji softly on the neck. 

“Fufu~ Good boy" Minori said, getting on his lap he reached for more kisses. 

"You know..." he trailed, "knowing you trust me enough to fully expose yourself in front of me...it's really exciting." 

He turned around, gesturing at the bow of his apron. Kyoji blinked. Picking up on the memo, he then went to untie it with his shaken hands. 

While neatly putting the apron aside, Minori got closer, practically sitting on his lap. He could feel something hardening against his thigh.. 

Minori reassured him. "Don't be shy." 

"I....yes...Minori san..."

He reached for the first button of his shirt. At that moment, Kyoji's cell phone rang. He fumbled to catch his phone, hoping it wasn't his boss interrupting the moment he had waited all week for.

"H-hello...?..Oh..."  It was his boss.  After a nearly thirty second conversation he collected his clothing and stood up.

"I...have to go back to work, my coworker couldn't show because of an emergency, so there isn't anyone at the store right now...I..I'm sorry..." 

Minori tried his best to hide his disappointment. 

"It's...all my fault... I asked for more hours so I was the first he called and I would’ve said no but we're on thin ice right now and...well..rent is due on monday and-"

"Don't worry about it, I can wait. Go do what you have to do."

“Ok.....Thank you...I..I'll be done at 6am so I guess we can continue then... In the meantime feel free to sleep on my futon and help yourself to whatever is in the fridge..."

Minori was let down, though he gave him a smile letting him it was ok. 

It was nice to see somebody showing such care and caution towards him.He could have definitely convinced him to stay but he could tell Kyoji really needed those extra hours. And anyways, he wasn't sure if Kyoji knew it yet, but Minori was in fact older than him so he felt obligated to show at least some maturity.

But... it definitely wasn’t easy...he was about to have sex with the hot cashier from the convenience store across the street. Just like he always daydreamed about.

Minori had hooked up with lots of men in the past, but this time he felt something different... 

"You're so responsible, much more than me at that age." He giggled. 

Kyoji wasn't sure what he meant but he nodded, blushing, as he put his uniform back on.

As he went out the door Minori gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting~" 

At that point Kyoji was more than half hard, and his bike seat rubbing against his erection did not make matters any better. By the time he got to work he was throbbing, and wishing the ride there wasn't so goddamn bumpy.

He awkwardly shuffled behind the counter, clocked in, and thanked god nobody was in the store. 

_ “I could...quickly go to the bathroom and ... “  _ Minori calling him responsible echoed in the back of his head  _ “N-no I...can't...what if a customer comes in…”  _

He sighed and slouched against the counter. He shamefully tugged his shirt over his erection and took a deep breath, it was going to be a long night.

Things over at Kyoji's place weren't any easier. Minori tried to distract himself by eating but all Kyoji had in his fridge was two onigiri and a water bottle, he would feel like robbing him if he took any of that... He lied down with his face in Kyoji's pillow.

_ "Ah...such a nice smell." _

Only an hour had passed, and Kyoji’s imagination was driving him crazy. He had played around with Minori a couple of times before but the more they did it, the more he wanted it. 

Lately the teasing and flirting only became harder and harder for him to handle. Minori had an easy time reading Kyoji, he was simply a touch deprived and horny virgin, he knew just a simple smile and wink was enough to make his heart race. He could drive him nuts and he loved it. He usually worked outside the front of his store, which put him right in Kyoji's line of sight. Purposely bending over in his tight jeans, with his ass facing the convenience store window, over-exaggerating how hot it was, tilting his head back panting as he drank water, it was just too easy. And maybe he was having  _ too _ much fun with it...

But right now, with Minori not being there, it actually made it harder for Kyoji to focus.

_ "Jeez...it's only been an hour and..."  _ he looked down at his watch _ "ten minutes...."  _

The whole time there were only one or two customers. 

“Maybe if I quickly rubbed one out...I would have an easier time focusing....anyways it's not like anybody is going to come in soon and- “ He had quickly convinced himself, his hands moving before he had even finished his final thought.

In case he had to quick cover up, he just unzipped his pants and started rubbing his crotch through his boxers. He put his hand over his cock, grabbing as much as he could, and stroked himself up and down. Slow at first, then sped up as he felt his load about to rise. He wanted it over and done with fast, not that he lasts long anyways. “God I- I’m about to burst” he rubbed more and more vigorously until he realized.  _ “W-wait where am I going to finish this? Shit!” _

_ “Come on and hold it! H-”  _ before he knew it he came all in his boxers. 

He let out a big sigh, and thought was it even worth it... to himself, cum dripping down his thighs. He felt worse than before, and well shit. Only another three minutes had passed by. He zipped up his pants, took a tissue from the box that had been too inconveniently far from him when he had his cock out, to blot the sweat off of his forehead, and awkwardly stared out the window drowning in shame. He wasn’t sure what he should do with himself. 

An hour later, he now felt a bit calmer. He was able to distract himself by reorganizing some goods and cleaning the counter.

And then a customer came in.

“Welcome t-” It was Minori. “Wait. H-hey what are you doing here..?!” Kyoji stuttered.

Minori only smiled as a response.

He playfully paced around the store with his hands behind his back. Anybody else would be able to tell he’s definitely tipsy. Kyoji tried to keep his eyes off of him.

“Interesting to see you working at this hour. How’s it been?”

“Slow. Only one or two customers…”

“I see…”

Minori grabbed a couple of snacks and a six pack of beer from the refrigerator and placed them onto the counter.

“Is that all?”

“Yup!” Minori glanced at the six pack “Don’t think I’ll be able to finish these myself though~” He said, batting his eyes.

“Oh uh...you know we sell them individually? Just buy one.”

Minori chuckled. He really doesn’t get it... “Well..anyways...How much longer until you’re done?”

“3 hours.” 

“Must be hard huh… the wait that is!”

Kyoji tilted his head. 

Minori continued. “To be honest…. I got a little lonely at your place, I would have pleasured myself...but I knew it just wouldn't be enough...” 

Kyoji’s eyes widened as his imagination sparked.

Minori could tell that excited him, so he went on. “So it really was a shame you got called in, I had been waiting all week for this...” He leaned over the counter and looked right into Kyoji’s eyes “I missed you.”

Kyoji got nervous and backed up, although all this did was expose the stain on his pants. He hadn’t realized it was still there, but Minori noticed.

“Oh, god... Kyoji!” He giggled, walking behind the counter.

“W-what? You’re not allowed back here!”

“Hmm...Funny, I don’t think you’re allowed to do that either~” Minori winked.

Kyoji backed himself up against the counter trying to avoid him. Minori kneeled down in front of Kyoji, staring straight into his crotch.

“You really couldn’t control yourself, could you? Hm, well I guess you’re at that age!”

Kyoji turned his head away in humiliation. “I’m sorry I-I-”

“Hey. No need to apologize...I mean...that’s pretty hot. I guess you really want me that bad.” He teased.

Kyoji hid his face in his hands.

“Aww you poor boy... Here, I won't make you wait any longer. Come on, take off your pants- if you want it~”

Kyoji eagerly obeyed and dropped them to the ground.

Minori got on his knees, licking his fingers and went right into it, skipping any foreplay, wrapping his hand around Kyoji's cock. 

Kyoji knew it was wrong of him to do it here, but he wanted it too bad to speak up. Minori could see the shame embedded into Kyoji’s face, but the want was also obvious. He gave him a sweet smile.

Minori pumped him up and down making his cock throb, then took his other hand and gave Kyoji’s balls a tight squeeze as he began to fondle them. Kyoji was gasping for air even though they had just gotten started.

“Feels good right?” Minori asked. Kyoji gulped and nodded in a sweat.

Minori took the precum leaking from Kyoji and spread some along his shaft as he slipped it into his mouth. Kyoji tensed up, grabbing the edges of the counter.

“Mmm-inori san…” he twitched.

Minori kinda forgot for a second how inexperienced Kyoji was. “ _ Maybe I should slow down…” _ he thought to himself.

He eased up, focusing on simulating the tip, pressing his moist lips against it, letting his tongue do the work, using his free hands to rub up and down Kyoji’s thighs.

Kyoji's panting was hot and steady and his whole body was shaking. He held in any noises he could. He could burst any minute but tried his best to contain himself, he didn't want Minori to know how embarrassingly short he could last, nor did he want this to end.

“Mm...I can tell you're having a lot of fun, wanting me to do such indecent things to you- in public, at your job?” Minori teased. “Jeez...you're so brave... Well, I’m glad I can be your little slut tonight. Fufu… you really love this don't you?”

Kyoji didn't understand why he was asking these questions- Minori definitely already knew his answer but for some reason it made him even more excited. Kyoji didn't know how to respond. Is this… is he dirty talking to me..? He questioned himself, and in trying to compose an answer he recalled something from a porno he watched earlier that week.

“I..th..that pretty little face of yours deserved to get fucked,” he responded in a strongly shaken voice.

Minori laughed. “Haha, Wow! Where did you learn that?!”

Kyoji felt a bit belittled after hearing that. So in an attempt to assert his dominance, he pushed Minori's head into his crotch to make him deepthroat his cock. Minori choked a bit, but loved the boldness in that move. 

_ “Maybe I shouldn't have slowed down earlier…”  _ Minori thought to himself.

He grabbed Kyoji’s ass pulling him deeper into him. Kyoji was shocked how skilled Minori was, taking it like a champ.

Surprised he hadn't come yet, Minori gave Kyoji’s ass a tight squeeze, with his fingers nearly digging between his cheeks.

“Sh-shit, fuck, Minori-san I don't think I can-!” Minori locked directly onto his eyes with a determined look, signaling Kyoji to come all into his throat.

Kyoji stifled a scream and covered his mouth, not wanting anybody to hear him while he climaxed. Minori took it all. Pulling his spasming cock out of his mouth Minori licked his lips. 

“Your juices taste so great~”

“I...um I don't think I'm done yet” Kyoji stuttered. But Minori knew, and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue.

“Here, it's less of a mess this way.”

Kyoji shot another load into Minori’s mouth, and what felt like another. From the corner of his eye, Kyoji saw a customer pull into the parking lot, “F-fuck!” He quickly got his pants back on

“Aww guess we’ll have to stop for now.” Minori said. “Are you going to make it? Was that satisfying enough for you? You're not going to have to jack off under the counter again are you..? Fufu~”

“Minori san…” Kyoji sighed.

“Happy I could be of service to you~” Minori winked and licked his lips. “Oh! and thanks for the food!” He grabbed Kyoji by the shoulders and gave him a kiss on the lips, darting his tongue in to let Kyoji have a little taste of his own cum.

Kyoji shyly laughed, “So... see you later I guess…” 

Minori nodded “Let's meet up after work tonight! You think my pretty little face deserves more fucking, right?”

Kyoji flushed red, just then remembering what he said earlier. “Oh. Uh..yeah….” he looked down at the floor.

“Haha! You're so cute!” Minori ruffled his hair and skipped out the door.

Kyoji attended to the customer who had just walked in professionally enough….however he couldn't get his mind off of their plans for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! comments appreciated <3


End file.
